Users that list items for viewing by others in a network-accessible system sometimes provide inaccurate or inadequate descriptions of such items. For example, a first user may upload a picture of a pair of black shoes with brown laces. In the description of the item, the first user may indicate that the shoes are dark brown and fail to mention the color of the laces. A second user may wish to view items that are black shoes with brown laces and may enter an appropriate search query into the network-accessible system. However, the search for black shoes with brown laces may not yield the item offered by the first user in the list of results. Furthermore, a third user seeking brown shoes may enter an appropriate search query in the network-accessible system and inaccurately be presented with the item listed by the first user as a result. Thus, without clean and trustworthy descriptions, users may have a difficult time finding relevant items.